The Black Rose
by Anon Y. Mous Shy
Summary: What if there was another jinchuriki? What if she could change EVERYTHING? Or what if she was helpless to stop everything? What's with all of these 'what if' questions? Rated T to be safe. Eventual GaaraxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Normal speech

**Demon speech**

_'__Thoughts'_

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Yay! Just be warned, my ideas go the way they go and if you don't like them, there's a pretty little red X at the top of your screen.

**Saya: Can we do the disclaimer already? They don't even know I exist yet!**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Yeh yeh, don't get your tails in a knot…

Celty: Anon Y. Mous doesn't own Naruto, he's Kishimoto's, the Ocs are Anon Y. Mous's, and she's shy and can't take criticism well.

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Grrrr…I'm not shy! I'm selectively social, just start the story already, I made you and I can kill you in the story whenever I feel like it.

**Saya: Begin!**

* * *

My name is Celty Yuzakuma. I am going to tell you my story. I'm going to start my story my first day in Konoha. My life before that will be kept secret, for now at least. I believe I should describe myself before we begin. I have rusty red hair that is cut at my shoulders. I have deep green eyes and fair skin. I usually wear a black sleeveless tang top that ties around my neck and exposes most of my upper back. I wear black pants that I tuck into my standard issue Nin sandals. I also wear a white, sleeveless cloak with the kanji for shadow on the back. The inside of this cloak is covered in storage seals containing everything from food to my large inheritance, thanks to Tou-san. He wasn't my real Tou-san, but he raised me with his two other friends. Oh dammit! I promised I wouldn't talk about them yet! Oh well, at least you know what I look like. Well, now to tell you about my clan. They, to be frank were a bunch of idiots. They managed to tame demons and sign contracts with them; their openness to demons was their downfall.

They welcomed the thirteen tailed wolf, Sayuni, into their village, technically, Sayuni was not a part of the buji. She was more of a mother figure, be it not a very good one. She enjoyed the sight of blood, but death itself terrified her. She had heard rumors of the Yuzakuma killing their demons once a contract had been made. Out of fear, she attempted to destroy the small village of Akumagakure, only for the head of the village, a woman named Sariyuki, sealed the beast within her daughter with her dying breath. Now a Yuzakuma seal is different than your typical Eight Trigrams Seal, instead of binding it to the body, the demon is bound the mind and soul, therefore, when Sariyuki's daughter gave birth, Sayuni was passed down to her daughter. It's unknown why the jinchuriki of Sayuni is always a girl, but it has been that way for generations. Hell, I'm living proof! Anyway, once the jinchuriki gives birth, they die as Sayuni is passed to their daughter. Neh, I really don't plan on having kids soon. Heh, heh…

Any who, let get on with this. My first day in Konoha was…interesting, I didn't expect to run into the Kyubi's jinchuriki so soon, or rather, have him run over me.

"Naruto! Look what you did!" yelled a tall man with a scar across the bridge of his nose. Judging from his age and green vest, he was a teacher at the academy. I smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I-I'm new here, s-so do I have to be r-registered as a citizen before I-I can go to school. 'Ha! A picture of innocence!' I mentally fist pumped.

**"****Picture of innocence my ass, you're more deadly than him" **Saya said to me. Ever since I accidentally entered my seal, the Sayuni insisted I call her Saya. I don't mind, and to a five year old, Saya is much easier to say than Sayuni. Because of the Yuzakuma Seal's flexibility, Saya and I are able to communicate much more easily than other jinchuriki.

"Oh, I'm sorry, could you tell me your name?" the teacher asked. I could barely help from giggling as the kid smiled at me, his clear blue eyes sparkling, as he dashed off again.

"My name's Celty! Celty Yuzakuma." I replied, my confidence growing.

"Ah…" the man started recognizing my surname "I'll take you straight to the Hokage then, he'll find somewhere for you to stay. By the way, you may call me Iruka."

I smiled and walked beside him.

'Kyubi ne? This could be fun after all…'

* * *

**Saya: Hey! I barely got to talk to Celty!**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Of course! This is only the first chapter, you'll talk more. Who knows? Maybe I'll do it from your point of view sometime…

Celty: Nah, Saya would only see inside the seal anyway so…

**Saya: Review! And don't forget! Celty and Anon will eat marshmallows from any flamers!**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: I don't like marshmallows…


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'__Thoughts'_

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Wow, people actually followed my story…

**Saya: Of course they do! They must love the way you portray me!**

Celty: Like a giant thirteen tailed wolf who's afraid to die?

**Saya: …Whatever, Anon Y. Mous Shy doesn't and never will own Naruto, he's Kishimoto's. All she owns is a computer, imagination, and Ocs.**

Celty: Start!

* * *

The Hokage was… not what I expected. He was older than I thought he would be, but much happier too.

"So, you're from _that_ clan" he stated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, do you have an issue with _my_ clan?" I asked. Ever since arriving, my confidence had grown, but there was still a part of me that wanted nothing more to disappear and not be seen or heard, just to observe and record.

"No, not at all, it's just amazing that someone as young as you is still alive from that clan."

I inwardly sighed with relief, part of me was afraid that I'd once again be either treated like dirt or idolized without a moment of peace.

"So," he continued, snapping me out of my daze, "We have an apartment for you, it's right next to Naruto's."

"…I live next to fish cakes?" I inquired, although I already knew the answer. It was pretty fun to read peoples thoughts and memories, courtesy of Saya and her 'special hobbies'. His lips twitched in amusement at my childish humor. I smiled.

"No," he said, any signs of laughter fading, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

I frowned, "Uzumaki, as in the Kyubi's jinchuriki?"

The Hokage also frowned.

"Yes, I completely forgot about your clan's exceptional knowledge of the tailed beasts. How about we keep it a secret from him, as well as your last name from the public, how about Yuzuma for now?"

I perked up, smiling, I said, "Of course! I'm great at keeping secrets!"

**"****Yes, considering you are technically lying to his face by not telling him about my amazingness." Saya said. **

_'__He doesn't need to know, not yet anyways. Not to mention all of the possible behind the scenes action. It would be horrible for our information to fall into the wrong hands' _

**"****You think he does not know how your clan perished?" **

Before I could respond to her, the Hokage cut in.

"You wish to become a kunoichi?" he asked. I nodded, my confidence beginning to falter.

"Although you're a year younger than this year's students, I believe that you will be able to catch up quickly, unless you wish to wait another year?" he continued.

"No, I'm fine with it." I responded.

Then, suddenly, two ANBU appeared beside me in a puff of smoke. I flinched, but said nothing.

"Please escort Miss. Yuzuma to her apartment please. Then you can relax all you want." He said, directing the last part towards me. I nodded silently.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." I said as the ANBU directed me to the door.

The streets of The Hidden Leaf village were buzzing with activity. The childish half of me wanted to stop and stare at every shop and vendor, but I had enough trouble keeping up with the ANBU members in the bustling crowd. We arrived at my apartment building. It was rundown and quiet. Just from the scent of it I could tell that not many people lived there.

**"****Perfect, the less people that live here, the less will worry when you meditate for days on end." Saya said.**

_'__I do not meditate for days on end, just in the mornings. It's not like I can sleep with all of the energy you give m anyway, ne.'_

**"****I'm bored, who knows? Maybe you can find a nice quiet place to meditate and train at while we're here, ne?"**

_'__Quit copying me! And possibly…" _

I hadn't realized that we were already at my door until the ANBU in the cat mask shove the keys into my hands and disappeared in the same puff of smoke they had appeared in. Sighing, I opened my apartment door. It was a quaint apartment. One bedroom, and a small kitchen/dining area that connected to a small den. My kind of place, corners made me feel safe, although if it was a battle, they'd be the worst spot to go for.

I placed my bag with spare changes of clothes on the sofa. I tugged at my cloak; it was made of chakra cloth, soft and resistant to getting dirty or torn. It was the last thing I had from my adoptive family. Not willing to dwell on sad memories, I decided to visit the jinchuriki. He sounded nice enough, Saya's memory of the Uzumaki clan, showed that they were kind people with occasional tempers, but very family oriented. Leaving my apartment, I knocked on the door to his apartment. When no one replied I knocked again. Satisfied when I heard a scurry of small feet, I stopped knocking as he opened the door.

"You." I said, "You ran over me this morning, that was you right?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." He said. Now that I could see him up close, I could see that he had three distinct whisker-like marks on either cheek. I could also tell that he needed to bathe.

"My name's Celty Yuzak...er...Yuzuma." I said correcting myself. "You're Naruto Uzumaki right? I'm going to be living next door!"

For some reason, (specifically Saya's mother like affection towards the buji) I was not shy around Naruto.

"Wow, really? Nobody ever moves here, where're you from?" He inquired.

_'__Ha, ha, ah… any suggestions Saya?'_

**"****Hm, say you're from Yugakure* , we need to stick with a story, say, something like you wanted to see more of the world after your parents died." She suggested**.

_'__Thanks, I owe you one' _I thought explaining my 'purpose' here in Konoha.

"…and that's why I'm here." I finished.

"No, but why _here_ in this apartment, I bet you could afford better." He said.

He was right I could afford better.

"I like how small and homey it is. Um by the way mind if I come in?" I replied.

"Heh, heh, I wasn't expecting company…" he said as he let me in. His apartment was a mess! Food containers, laundry, and I am pretty sure I saw a cockroach or two, scattered all over the room.

"Do you want dinner?" he asked. I shook a finger at him.

"First we will clean up, then you will take a shower, and then, you and I will eat." I commanded. He groaned, but complied. When we were finished, it was late at night, but at least I could not see cockroaches any more. No offense to the Aburame clan, but I could not stand that particular insect, it practically screamed dirty. Suppressing a shiver I made the both of us REAL ramen, not the packaged kind. Once dinner was finished, I made Naruto brush his teeth and go to sleep.

After leaving his apartment, I smiled and went to my own. As I lay down to sleep, Saya said,

**"****Maybe Konoha won't be so bad after all…" **

* * *

**Saya: How come this chapter is so much longer?**

Celty: You did say the audience needed more of your 'awesomeness'.

Anon Y. Mous Shy: I wanted to see if they liked how it started, since I got a positive review, I made this one longer. Now Celty, do your thing I'm tired…

Celty: Review! Seriously, review, and to any flamers, Anon and I will eat any marshmallows roasted over your flames.

Anon Y. Mous Shy: How many times do I have to tell you, I hate those sugary confections!

**Saya: Review!**

Yugakure * Literally Meaning "Village Hidden in Hot Water"


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'__Thoughts/Dreams'_

**Saya: I would like to thank all of the people who followed Anon's story, without them she would have deleted it and tried something else.**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: I would not of! I stick with a story like this one 'till the bitter end. But seriously, thank you all that have followed my story, it means a lot to me. Celty do the disclaimer.

Celty: … Still, sleeping, tired from celebration party, for followers, just take the internet cookie jar and go away…

Anon Y. Mous Shy and **Saya: ****_CELTY!_**

Celty: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto; all Anon owns is the Ocs. Seriously, I need the sleep!

* * *

_'__I'm so cold.'_

_'__But, my skin feels like it is on fire.'_

_'__How can it burn, but I'm still cold?'_

_'__I feel like I'm sinking'_

_'__I need help.'_

_'__I need to scream'_

_'__It hurts so much.'_

_'__I need to breathe.'_

_'__I can't breathe'_

_'__I need air.'_

_'__Why…Why does everything hurt?'_

_'__Why can't I breathe? I need air…'_

_'__WHY?'_

**"Get up brat."  
**

I awoke with a jolt. Gasping for air, I pulled the blankets on my bed closer to me, still feeling the numbing cold of my nightmare.

**"****You're welcome?" Saya growled.**

_'__Yes, thank you for waking me before the nightmare continued' _I thought back to her. The nightmares, we had concluded, were from me trying to suppress my earlier memories. In a way, it helped me not to dwell on my life before Konoha. Glancing at the clock I sighed, not only had I woken up at 4:00 a.m., but school at the Academy started today. It really had been a week since my arrival. Wanting to be early to find a safe seat in the corner where I'd be hidden from view, I quickly showered and grabbed an apple from the refrigerator for breakfast. Saya of course, was pissed at me for not following our normal routine of training before anyone was awake but, she had no say in how I prepared for interacting with other people. I wanted to be as average and normal as possible to avoid being in the spotlight. After packing myself and Naruto lunch (he always would skip lunch since no one was there to make it for him), I headed out of the apartment complex.

The sun's rays were just begging to peek over the horizon. I smiled to myself as I walked the quiet streets, gently waving at shopkeepers who opened their businesses early. It only just occurred to me that Naruto would be late since I never set an alarm for him. Oh well, his loss.

Upon entering the building, I found that the academy teacher, who had welcomed me to Konoha, was also working here in this wing of the building. I inwardly sighed with relief; at least someone I was mildly confident with was here. Walking up to him, I gently tugged on his vest. He spun around into a defensive stance, but relaxed when he recognized me. Stooping down to my level he said,

"Ah, what are you doing here so early Miss. Yuka-"

I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Hokage-sama said that my last name is Yuzuma for now. He said my real last name was a very secret, a secret for only him and I to use." I said smiling as I removed my hand from his mouth.

"You can just call me Celty, ne."

He stood up and rubbed his chin nodding.

"Ok then Celty, what are you doing here so early? School doesn't start for another hour."

He was right, it had taken me an hour to shower and make lunches, and another hour for me to saunter around town enjoying the peace.

"I wanted to get the best seat. That and I wanted to read some scrolls Hokage-sama said I might find enjoyable." I said. I was telling the truth. The Hokage did give me these scrolls, but he said to wait to read them until I was older.

"Ok then, well, you will be in my class, down the hall to the right" Iruka-sensei said, pointing to the correct hallway. But I already knew where it was. If I ever needed to ask for directions, thank whatever you hold sacred for Saya's mind/memory reading. The less I interact with people, the less likely I will reveal sensitive information to them.

A smile on my face as I entered the empty class room, I instantly loved school at this time in the morning. The classroom smelled of ink and paper, the walls glowing softly from the lights on the ceiling, and no one to ruin it. I slowly walked to the back of the class, finding the suitable corner desk; I sat down unrolling one of the scrolls I had received.

About an hour later, other students began arriving. One who was very loud with a small white dog in his coat and scruffy brown hair, sat next to me as I finished rolling up the scroll. He was staring. I hated when people stared. But, it was hard to hate someone who had a dog. Ok, I'm a major sucker for those little canines. How can you not like a dog? Well, I can understand if you're afraid of them or have allergies, but their so damn cut its hard not to want one.

"What's your name?"

I blinked, realizing that the boy whom was sitting next to me had spoken flushed slightly. Goddammit! Stupid dog person, I loathe blushing in public.

"M-My name is C-Celty Yuzuma." I finally stuttered. Worrying he might not be pleased to meet me I glanced up from the puppy to meet his face, he was smiling.

"Cool, my name's Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru." He responded. The newly dubbed Akamaru barked in greeting. I smiled again.

"May I-I pet him p-please?" I said. Kiba smiled, taking Akamaru out of his coat.

"Sure thing!" Kiba exclaimed before setting Akamaru on the desk. I held out my hand tentatively as Akamaru came towards me. He sniffed my outstretched hand, then, he licked it. I giggled. I actually giggled in front of a complete stranger. The newly identified 'Naruto Syndrome' is now proven contagious.

Openly petting Akamaru, I now thought,

'Perhaps school won't be as frightening as I previously thought ne.'

* * *

Celty: Why am I in the same class as Naruto if I'm a year younger than him?

**Saya: You are from a very academically bright clan, therefor, you are in a class higher than most children your age group.**

Celty: Thanks for clarifying that. Also, I apologize if I'm too Mary-sue, but it's how this story is and how I am. Also, Anon finds it easier to write this way, she'll attempt to make me less Mary-sue in future chapters.

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Its late here where I live so goodnight, good morning, good day, good afternoon whatever time zone you're in just review. Lest I unleash the full power of the Sayuni on you! Flamers, go buy a fire extinguisher, but constructive criticism is allowed. Review!

**Saya: Due to holiday season, updates will now be weekly!**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'__Thoughts'_

Celty: Ne, do I really always have to do the disclaimer?

**Saya: Why don't you do it Anon?**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Lazy idiots. Naruto is Kishimoto's, I own the two idiots, Celty and Saya.

**Saya: You're really pushing it kid.**

Celty: We can't complain, otherwise she might do something horrible to us in this fanfic.

**Saya: Very well, start the damn story.**

* * *

Kunoichi classes were absolutely terrible. All we had to do was memorize flowers and plants. I can see how it would be helpful to know poisonous and edible plants differences. But seriously, if you give then enemy a bouquet of flowers and apologize, it won't save your ass. One particular day, we were taken outside to find flowers that represent ourselves. Though most girls chose violets and forget-me-nots, I decided to try something different. I wandered away from the group until I could no longer hear their squabbles. Sighing, I headed through the wooded area to a small clearing. I saw it, it represented me perfectly. A black rose. Not wanting to damage the precious flower, I carefully dug around the roots and pulled it up.

**"****Flowers are such delicate things; at least the rose has enough sense to grow thorns." **Saya sighed. I smiled, cupping the flower closer to my person. I started to walk back to the group when something caught my eye. It was a large diamond shaped stone with engravings on it.

_'__A memorial stone perhaps?' _I thought to myself. I started to walk back towards the clearing when the teacher's call met my ears.

"Yuzuma, get back here! Where are you?!" called the instructor. I would have time to see the stone some other time. As the teacher finished scolding me for running off, I caught sight of another girl who seemed very timid. I did not feel any need to be shy around her.

"Hello!" I said. The girl's head jerked up, her short navy blue hair bouncing. Judging by her pale, almost blind appearing eyes, Saya decided that she was most likely from the Hyuga clan.

"H-Hello." She responded softly.

_'__Geez, am I this quiet?'_

**"****Probably." **Was Saya's sharp retort.

"My name's Celty Yuzuma, what's yours?" I asked.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." She said quietly.

**"****I told you so! But most Hyuga are pompous, I guess there's an exception to the rule every now and then." **Saya said.I frowned as Hinata tried to shrink into nonexistence.

"Ne, you don't have to be shy around me, we could be friends." I said smiling as I held out my free hand, the other still holding the rose I had found earlier. She slowly took it. In her free hand was a camellia blossom. I smiled.

"Your flower suits you." I said.

"Yours d-does too." She said, the ghost of a smile touching her lips.

* * *

That night, Naruto and I went to Ichiraku's for ramen. It was getting late. Naruto was on a roll! Fifteen bowls of ramen in two minutes was his new record.

'I did say I was buying…' I thought as I bought him another bowl of ramen to celebrate with. I flinched, perhaps it was the overwhelming scents of the ramen shop, but something felt off. I rubbed my nose.

"Hey, something wrong Celty?" Naruto asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ne, nothing Naruto-kun, just my imagination!" I said giving him a sunny smile to prove I was feeling fine. But, I wasn't. Something was definitely wrong. After leaving Ichiraku's, I went back to the apartment complex with Naruto. Placing the black rose from this morning's class (I had kept it safe inside of one of the many storage seals on my cloak), in a pot, I mentally noted that I would need to buy some fertilizer. I furrowed my brow. That same feeling that I was missing something from Ichiraku's had returned. Again I shook it off as nothing, and went to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke, whom I never really understood nor why girls fawn over him, did not come to school the next day, or the next, or the rest of the week. I did not really care. Nor was I surprised when he came back the next week emo and cold. I had heard about the massacre, I realized that that particular event had made me off edge that night at Ichiraku's.

The next evening, I, unable to go to sleep, decided I'd better go see the memorial stone. The first thing I did was find a flower, I felt it was the least I could do, especially since I never had, and never will meet any of the people's names carved onto the stone. I found a lunar flower to take to the stone. Glancing at the sliver of moon in the sky, I made my way to the clearing where I had found the stone. I placed the lunar flower in front of it and kneeled. It was quiet. It was peaceful. For some reason, sitting here at an ungodly hour of the night, I felt safe and secure for the first time in years.

* * *

**Saya: Good, the massacre is done and you found your happy place that you have all to yourself. Not a lot happened in this chapter though…**

Celty: Yes, time skip and canon are going to be in the next chapter, all of my loyal, loving fans that adore me will come to see my amazingness!

Anon Y. Mous Shy: How can you have so much energy?

**Saya: Because I'm awesome that's why!**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: But it's Saturday morning, it was created for kids who wake up at 5:00 a.m. on week days to sleep in.

Celty: Ne, we don't have to go to school at 5:00 a.m. or go to work until midnight. Now then, out favorite demon will be speaking next.

**Saya: Review, seriously, Anon needs the motivation. And Celty wants to eat marshmallows from flamers, but Anon won't update if Celty gets too hyper from eating all of those marshmallows.**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: *yawn* Review.

Celty: And she called us lazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'Thoughts'_

Celty: Yay! Finally we get past the intro!

**Saya: Don't get too excited, just because you got to have holiday sweets doesn't mean Anon Y. Mous Shy owns Naruto, she just owns Celty and I.**

Celty: Wait, why do I feel like I'm being treated as an object…?

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Keep talking and you'll be one of the first characters to be killed off.

Celty: Yeah right! I rule this fanfiction! I'm the main Oc.

**Saya: What about me?**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Begin the story!

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! What have you done?!" shouted two jonin. I smiled to myself, seeing them chasing Naruto in the streets. He had gotten a new orange jump suit and blue/green goggles instead of his t-shirt and shorts from his last visit to the shopping district with me, although, I just bought new pants and tang tops on that little expedition. I have been living in Konoha for approximately five years. Although Naruto was still as childish as ever, he now was pulling elaborate pranks. I admit, I may have helped him with some, but today he was on his own. My confidence had grown over the past few years, so much so, that I was not afraid to sit next to the other students, although, Iruka had placed me beside Sasuke after he came back from the, uh, massacre so, I was naturally, the rival of all of the other girls (excluding Hinata) for Sasuke's attention. My circle of friends had grown as well. Naruto had introduced me to Shikamaru and Choji. I was particularly close to Hinata. Her and I were very good friends. I laughed to myself, I promised myself I would never make another close connection to someone after _that_ particular incident, but I didn't care.

I locked the door to my apartment as I walked out of the complex, tugging at my cloak. I continued to walk down the street, catching a glimpse of the two jonin who 'followed' Naruto as he jumped up to the rooftops again. I sighed, for jonin; they were pretty lazy to fall for the blanket trick.

"Naruto, you're probably going to get caught any second now." I said as he laughed at them.

"Nah, that wouldn't happen, they're all the way over there. Hah! Too easy." He responded, not noticing Iruka standing behind him.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka shouted, causing Naruto to jump. I laughed as he landed on his bottom.

"What are you doing all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei?" He asked.

"What are you doing during class?" Iruka retorted, then he turned to me, "And why are _you _late? You hate being late Celty-chan."

"I finally have a good night's sleep and you yell at me?" I asked, although, the reason I was late was because I had spent the night deciphering the scrolls that the Hokage had given me, then I slept through my alarm clock (I was pissed at Saya for not waking me, I spent a whole ten minutes of that), so I obviously did NOT have a goodnight's sleep.

Once Naruto had been tied up and dragged to class, I took my seat next to Sasuke.

"Listen Naruto, you failed the last final exam, and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Iruka said, Naruto, simply looked away, irritating Iruka more. Saya found this extremely amusing.

**"The whole class is going to pay now." **she said between snorts of laughter.

"We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who've already passed will have to line up as well!" Iruka said.

A collective "What?!" came from most of the class. Still, with many complaints, we all line up. Sakura was first.

**"The annoying pink one? Why must we have to put up with her irritable fan girl squeals?"** Saya complained. I mentally sighed, Sakura got on my nerves as well.

"Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" she announced.

_'Wow! I had no idea who you were, it's not like we've been in the same class forever!' _I thought sarcastically as she transformed into Iruka.

"I did it!" she squealed, transforming back to herself. One of my famous headaches was starting. "Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke ignored her.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said as Sasuke walked in front of the class. He transformed quickly and quietly into Iruka.

"Alright." Iruka said as Sasuke transformed back into himself.

_'I don't get his hair, how can something exist that defies gravity?'_ I then realized that I shouldn't ask myself unimportant questions in my spare time.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said.

"This sucks." Shikamaru said.

"This is your entire fault." Ino continued.

"Like I care." Naruto retorted as he walked up in front of the class. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata blushing.

**"She wishes Naruto luck." **Saya said.

_'You know it's rude to read other's thoughts.'_

**"Like I care, by the way, I believe your friend, Hinata Hyuga, has what you humans refer to as a 'crush' on little Naruto, am I correct?"** Saya asked.

_'Considering she looks like a tomato when he compliments her, yes. I believe she does.' _I thought as Naruto stood in front of the class, his chakra flaring wildly before he transformed. Into a naked, older, female, version of himself. I wanted to face palm myself, not only could he have spent his time working on chakra control instead of that, but he was also an offense to women everywhere. Naruto laughed as Iruka's nose bled.

"How was _that_? I call that the seduction technique." He said.

**"Here it comes…" **

"You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!" Iruka yelled back. The rest of the day was rather uneventful.

* * *

"Damn it. Damn it." Naruto complained.

"You're not going home until you clean it up good." Iruka said.

"I don't care. No one's waiting for me at home anyway." Naruto retorted.

"I'm waiting." I said sitting next to Iruka, who seemed mildly surprised that I was there.

"Why are _you_ here Celty?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto is my younger brother, I feel responsible for his behavior." I said monotonously. That quieted the conversation for a moment. Iruka was neither my favorite, nor my least favorite teachers. Yes, he was kinder than most when it came to the glares and the quiet mumbles, but he still gave Naruto _that_ look whenever he complained about chakra control.

"Naruto…" Iruka started.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Well, if you clean all that up, I'll treat you to ramen tonight." Iruka said. I smiled, nothing could motivate Naruto and I more than ramen that neither of us had to buy with our own money. I jumped down beside Naruto and picked up a rag.

"All right! Let's do our best then Celty!" Naruto exclaimed, and we did.

* * *

Later that night, at Ichiraku's, Naruto, Iruka and I sat down for our meal.

"Naruto, why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokages are right?" Iruka asked.

"Of course he does." I said, filling in for Naruto, who was slurping down the rest of his ramen.

"In other words, those who carry the name of Hokage were the number one ninjas in the village, right? And I hear the Fourth one is the hero who protected the village from a monster fox right? I'm going to receive the name of Hokage one day and become greater than any of the Hokages!" Naruto said, "Then, he's going to make everyone in the village recognize his powers. Oh, and I'll be his secretary." I finished for him; it was fun finishing his sentences for him.

"Oh, by the way, Sensei, I have a favor to ask." Naruto said.

"You want another bowl of ramen?" I asked.

**"No, just listen!" **Saya barked at me.

"No, can I put on your Konoha forehead protector?" He asked, ignoring my earlier statement.

"Oh, this?" Iruka asked adjusting his headband. "This is proof that you graduated school and that you're a real ninja. You two will get yours tomorrow."

"Meany!" Naruto yelled. I smiled, tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

"Today is the final exam." Iruka said, "If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique.

_'Of course, the only technique that Naruto has trouble with, is the on the final exam.' _I thought, seeing Naruto have a small panic attack. Naruto's turn came up.

"Replication Technique!" Naruto said. A deformed, discolored clone appeared beside him. I could see Iruka trying not to laugh, or scream, both seemed like a valid option.

"You fail!" Obviously he went with scream.

"Iruka-sensei, his movements and stamina are good, and he _did _replicate. Maybe we can pass him…" Mizuki said, damn that guy, I could tell he was up to something, but, oddly enough, Saya refused to read his thoughts. Naruto perked up at this.

"Mizuki-sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three replicates. But Naruto can only produce one that will merely be a bother. I cannot pass him." Iruka said. I sighed, how Mizuki dare get his hopes up.

* * *

Later, in the school yard, children were being picked up and congratulated by their parents. Naruto sat alone on the swing. I sat on the ground beside him. I had chosen not to wear my headband, not around poor Naruto. Parents exchanged congratulations with their kids. I was calmly listening to the conversations until one spiked my interest.

"Hey, that kid is _the _kid. He was the only one who failed." said one woman.

"Serves him right." said another, "If he becomes a ninja, only trouble will come from it. Because he's really a…"

"Hey, it's forbidden to say any more than that." said the other. I stepped forward and sent a wave killer intent towards them; they shivered and walked away, but said nothing more. I smirked and turned back to Naruto, but, he was gone.

**"Naruto has the right idea, let's go home Celty." **Saya growled. Something was irritating her, and I knew it.

_'Saya, is there something going on?'_ I thought to her.

**"Now, why would I hide anything from you?" **Saya responded.

_'Because you're bored and want to have some fun, that's why.' _I thought back to her.

* * *

Back at the apartment, I made myself some ramen.

"Maybe I should take Naruto out to Ichiraku's to cheer him up." I said to no one in particular.

**"That won't be possible."**

_'Why not? You are hiding something Saya, admit it.' _I thought to her.

**"No."**

_'Why not?'_

**"Because Mizuki actually thinks he can use Naruto to get a secret scroll. Ops! I told you, happy?" **Saya said sarcastically.

"What?! Don't you think you should have told me earlier?!" I said aloud.

**"No, because you would interfere with my games."**

"Shut your trap you damn wolf!" I said grabbing my cloak off the hanger and putting it on. Saya sighed.

**"And I quote from one of your favorite writers, "When mad, count to ten, when very mad, swear."" **

_'I said shut up!' _I though, not bothering to lock my apartment.

_'Shit, were does Iruka-sensei live?'_

**"The apartment two blocks away." **

_'What would I do without you?'_

**"Panic?" **Saya said. I didn't bother to respond. I ran up to his door.

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei please answer the door!" I yelled.

"He just left." I turned to see a jonin. "Naruto stole the scroll of sealing, we're all out looking for him." The jonin continued.

_'Shit, shit, shit!' _I sniffed frantically, _'There! Naruto went that way!' _I ran towards the forest.

* * *

Iruka was standing in front of an exhausted Naruto, scolding him.

"Hey, Naruto…" Iruka started. Naruto laughed.

"Oh man I got caught." He said, "I only learned one technique. Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique so let me graduate if I can do it. If I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?" Iruka eyes widened.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Mizuki-sensei." I said, gasping for breath as I finally caught up with them.

"Yep! He told me about this place and this scroll." Naruto said.

**"Brat! Watch out!" **Saya barked, I ducked right before a flurry of kunai, aimed for Naruto, who was pushed out of the way, hit Iruka.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place." Said a voice from the trees.

_'Damn you bastard!' _I thought as I scurried to Iruka's side.

"I see, so that's how it is." Iruka said.

"Sensei…" I whispered under my breath.

"Naruto, hand over the scroll." Mizuki ordered.

"Hey…What's going on here?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what." Iruka said, pulling a kunai out of his leg, I stood there quietly.

_'Naruto has to side with Iruka, no matter how much I dislike him, he's better than Mizuki.'_ I thought.

"That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques." Iruka said.

"Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!" I finish, "I bet he planned to kill you after he got what he wanted."

"You are too smart for your own good brat." Mizuki growled.

**"Hey! No one but me calls Celty a brat, and I only call her that when she deserves it!" **Saya howled.

_'Your howling can only be heard by me so be quiet so I can think!' _I mentally huffed.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that." Mizuki said to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What are you saying Mizuki?" Iruka gasped.

"Mizuki quit lying to him!" I said.

"I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said his smile widening.

"Don't you even dare!" I hissed. It was no good.

"A rule was created after the incident that occurred twelve years ago." Mizuki said, ignoring Iruka and I.

"A rule?" asked Naruto.

"It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about." Mizuki continued.

"Only me? What's the rule?" Naruto asked.

"Stop Mizuki!" both Iruka and I shouted. Mizuki's smiled became impossibly wide.

"It's the rule that says not to say that Naruto is a monster fox." He said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto asked. My mind was racing,

_'Damn it, Damn it, what to do, what to say? I usually think before I rush into something, damn it!' _I thought.

"In other words, you are the nine tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." Mizuki said.

"Shut up!" I screeched.

"You've been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much?" Mizuki continued.

"Damn it…" Naruto was on the verge of tears. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" His chakra was flaring everywhere.

_'Naruto…' _I thought, Saya hated seeing the boy she thought of as her son in pain.

**"I'll kill that bastard Mizuki when I get the chance."** She growled.

"No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Celty and Iruka hate you!" Mizuki said. My stomach dropped.

_'I recognize him, he's my little brother, no one makes my little brother upset, how dare you, how dare you hurt him like this!'_ I could feel Saya's chakra surge through me, but I pushed it down.

_'Deep breaths, it's going to be all right, just focus on something irrelevant to the current situation.' _Saya, upset that she couldn't and I wouldn't let her use me to kill Mizuki (yet), forced Iruka's thoughts into my own head.

* * *

_ Flashback_

* * *

_"Iruka, Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent and will be hated because of _the_ incident." The Hokage told Iruka. "So, he had to pull those pranks to get everyone's attention. Whatever the form, he wants someone to recognize the value of his existence. Although he acts tough, Naruto is the one who is having a difficult time."_

* * *

_ End Flashback_

* * *

"Die, Naruto!" yelled Mizuki as he threw a giant shuriken towards Naruto.

"Naruto duck!" shouted Iruka. For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Iruka moved in front of Naruto, I moved in front of Iruka and held out my hands. I caught the sharp edge of the shuriken just before it hit Iruka. It hurt like hell, but, at least Naruto was safe.

**"Iruka was using his body as a shield; perhaps he's not quite as bad as we thought Celty."** Saya said. Iruka coughed and a few drops of blood fell onto Naruto's surprised face.

"W-Why…?" he asked.

"Because you're the same as me. After my parents died, no one complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class, because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student, so I acted like an idiot. It was tough…Right Naruto? You were lonely, even with Celty, it was tough right? I'm sorry Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware." Iruka said. Mizuki chuckled, I glared at him. Ruining a perfect father/son moment like that!

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get the scroll back!" Mizuki shouted. Okay, now I'm beginning to feel ignored. Naruto dashed away.

"Naruto-kun!" I said, wincing in pain as I removed the shuriken from my bleeding hands. Mizuki jumped down from his tree.

"Naruto isn't the type to change his mind! He's going to take revenge on this village with that scroll." Mizuki said. I glared at him.

_'Damn it! My hands are going to be practically useless if this gets rough.' _I thought.

"You saw his eyes, didn't you? It was the eye of the monster fox." Mizuki said.

**"No, Kyubi's eyes are red not blue."**

_'Quiet!'_

"Naruto wouldn't do that." I looked up to see Iruka getting to his feet.

"As long as I kill Naruto and get that scroll, I'm okay. I'll take care of you two later." Mizuki said.

"I won't let you." I said, I turned to Iruka and nodded as we chased after Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka called out. "What Mizuki said back there was a lie!"The two of them where jumping full speed through the trees. 

"Hand the scroll over to me! Mizuki is after it!" Iruka said. Naruto collided with Iruka and the two of them fell to the ground.

"W-What…?" 'Iruka' said. "How…Naruto? How…Did you know that I'm not Iruka?" Mizuki said, his face contorted with anger as he transformed back into himself. Naruto slumped against a tree.

"I'm Iruka." Said 'Naruto' as he transformed into Iruka. My plan worked perfectly. I hid my chakra signature and smiled among my shadowy hiding place. This was going perfectly, almost too perfectly…

"I see." Mizuki said getting up. My head jerked up, Naruto was not far away, and hopefully he'll stay hidden, wherever he is.

"What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?" Mizuki questioned.

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll." Iruka answered calmly.

"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me." Mizuki said.

"Same as you?" Iruka asked.

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the monster fox, wouldn't use its powers." Mizuki said.

"Yeah, you're right." Iruka said.

**"This is all going according to plan; do you think Naruto can hear this?" **

_'Most definitely.'_

"_If_ he was a monster fox." Iruka continued, "But Naruto is different. He's…He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

**"He added in everything but the first sentence and the last two sentences. Don't make this a human drama please." **Saya sighed.

_'I can't do much with my hands like this so hurry up and heal them!'_

"What an idiot." Mizuki said, snapping me back to reality. "Iruka, I said I would kill you later but I take that back."

_'This could get messy' _I thought preparing an ambush of one on Mizuki as he took the other giant shuriken off his back.

"Die now!" He said his maniac grin wider than ever_._

_'One. Two. Three.'_

I was about to jump and intersect the shuriken when, out of his hiding place Naruto jumped, punching Mizuki. Now to sit back and watch the show.

"Damn you…" Mizuki growled, struggling to his feet

"Don't you lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do!" Naruto said, standing straight.

**"Awwww…why didn't you tell me he was so adorable when he's mad?" **Saya cooed.

"Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash." Mizuki stated.

"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you." Naruto said, his fingers making a 'plus' sign.

"Why don't you try _if _you can, you monster fox!" Mizuki shouted.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu*!" Naruto announced. At least a hundred or so clones covered the clearing. I smiled, this match is decided.

"What…?"Mizuki gasped in disbelief.

"What's the matter?" all of the clones asked at once, "Come and get me! Come on." Mizuki fell to the ground, gaping "If you're not coming…We're coming!" They announced. And they beat Mizuki bloody. It was quite a sight. Saya found much amusement in this little show. Finally, all of the clones were gone, leaving the real Naruto standing over an unconscious Mizuki.

"Maybe I overdid it." He said, grinning sheepishly. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Iruka responded, "Naruto come here for a second. I want to give you something." Naruto walked up to Iruka. "Close your eyes." He did. Iruka took off his headband and tied it around Naruto's head.

"Sensei, are you done yet?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, open your eyes." Iruka said, at that moment, sunshine pierced through the thick foliage of the forest, illuminating the clearing. "Congratulations, you graduate."

"All right! Let's celebrate; I'll treat you to ramen!" Iruka said. Naruto was silent for a moment, before tackling Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Great, not to ruin the moment or anything," I said stepping from my hiding spot "But all of us are tired, hurt, and hungry so let's get back to the village before one of us drops dead, ne?"

"Celty? You were there the whole time?!" Naruto said.

"Yes. Now let's go home." I said, smiling as the two got to their feet.

**"This is what you humans call a father/son moment that you just ruined." **Saya barked.

_'Yes, a father/son moment…'_

* * *

**Saya: So…you're going to be doing chapters by the episode now?**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Yes.

**Saya: So, your updates will be weekly from now on to budget in school and work?**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Yes.

**Saya: Celty, would you be a dear and do your thing? Anon is busy. She won't even give me a whole sentence!**

Celty: Review! I don't care for flamers, more marshmallows for the world!

*Kage Bunshin no Justu: Shadow Replication


	6. Chapter 6

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'Thoughts'_

Celty: A special shout out to scarlet rose white for reviewing!

**Saya: Yep, those reviews are what keep Anon writing. The more reviews, the faster the updates.**

Anon Y. Mouse Shy: I feel like we're forgetting something…oh yeah, I don't own Naruto, he's Kishimoto's, the OCS are mine though.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur, training, arguing with Saya, normal everyday life. I was so excited; tomorrow I would be a real kunoichi.

**"****As long as we're not on the same team as pinky and emo king, I'll be content." **Saya growled as I lay down to sleep that evening.

_'__And if we're stuck with them?'_

**"****Someone else with have to be with us, I just hope I'm not expected to put up with her squeals or his 'I'm a prodigy so I'm better than you' attitude." **Saya barked.

_'__Whatever it's not very likely; we have a two out of what, twelve chance of being stuck with them. I wouldn't worry about it.' _I thought back to her as I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I skipped to the memorial stone, chrysanthemums in hand. Today I would be selected for a team. I fingered my forehead protector; I had tied it around my neck like a collar, anywhere else felt uncomfortable. The bright, golden orange chrysanthemums made the dull, blue black stone seem happier. I sat, cross legged in front of the stone in the early morning mist. I placed my hands together, focusing my chakra as I entered my seal. My seal was different than most, it was set in beautiful forest. Deer grazing in a flower filled meadow, robins chirping happily it their tree top perches. I stood up and dusted myself off and smiled at the abundance of life. I turned to the darkest part of the forest. Now to see Saya. I walked for what seemed to be hours before the trees thinned out. The once thick foliage was now no more than dry pine needles. The tall ever green trees were bent and twisted. A thick, cold mist had settled and any sign of life had disappeared. I walked for a few moments before I came to the seal. The bars appeared to be made out of an icy mesh that had blue flames licking at the edges. High above my head, in front of an out stretched pine branch was the seal. An upright pentagram under a hexagon that was under an octagon and inside of the shapes was the kanji for 'seal'. Two icy, blue eyes appeared from behind the bars. The pupils became slitted when they met my own forest green orbs. I smiled when her form became visible. All thirteen tails swished back and forth and she moved her nose closer to the cage bars.

**"****It's been some time since you visited the seal Celty." **Saya said her pure white canines showing as she smiled. **"What's the occasion? Your birthday is in winter, not spring." **

"Do I have to have a reason to make sure you haven't tried to get out?" I responded.

**"****As long as I stay in the seal, I'm immortal, nothing can touch me." **She barked, **"Why would I want to get out? It's not like I let any of your clan except Sariyuki live, and it's not as if you have the knowledge to make a seal like Sariyuki's." **I shrugged.

"I just wanted to confirm with myself that you are separate from me." I said.

**"****You better get going; the explanatory meeting starts in an hour."** She yipped.

"Holy shit! I'm going to be late!" I said as I cut my connection off and returned to my senses. In the real world, only an hour had passed when almost a full day had inside the seal.

"Well, I'd better get going." I said to the stone. I skipped to school.

_'__I'm determined to have a good day. I will take responsibility for my actions. And I will get the team I want.' _ I thought as I slipped into the building. I was early as usual; I sat next to Sasuke who, like me, was always early. I took out one my scrolls from a storage seal and tried my best to make it seem as if I had had it under my arm. I unrolled it.

_'__Great, it's the one about extracting demonic chakra from someone who's been overdosed not like I've read this one a million times.' _I sighed but reviewed it any way. Someone was reading over my shoulder. I sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"If you want to stick your nose into other people's business, you should act more like the prodigy you are and find a more discrete way to do it you idiot." I snapped. He blinked at me.

"It wasn't interesting any way." He grumbled.

**"****He seemed pretty interested to me…" **Saya commented. I ignored her and continued to review the material. I could still feel Sasuke eyes. I sighed, rolled up the scroll. Sasuke glared at me and I gave him a smirk that was worthy of being an Uchiha's. A few hours later, almost all of the graduates were present. Naruto came in, for once, early. He sat in his seat with his trademark goofy grin on his face. Shikamaru walked up to him.

"Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated."

"Hey, can you see this forehead protector? Starting today I'm also a ninja." Naruto said. "How should I say this…This looks really good on me, eh?" I shook my head when I saw Hinata blushing.

**"****You know what; Hinata really needs to be more confident in herself." **Saya sighed. **"Wait, do you hear two buffalos stampeding?" **On cue, Sakura and Ino pushed inside the door.

"Goal!" They yelled at the same time. Saya whimpered in pain.

**"****They're so damn shrill!" **she growled.

"I win again, Sakura." Ino said, exhausted.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." Sakura said.

"Are you blind?" Ino said.

**"****You know what? Hinata needs to speak up soon because Naruto has his sights set on Sakura." **

_'__Saya, Sakura set off another head ache, could you be quiet?'_ I thought back to her. No matter how much she wished, Saya shared my pain.

"Hey, Sakura…" Ino said as Sakura raced to Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan-"Naruto was thrown out of the way by Sakura who was on a beeline for Sasuke.

"Get out of my way!" She snapped. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." She said in a suddenly sweeter voice. I rolled my eyes. Fangirls are so predictable. "Can I sit next to you?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm going to sit next to him!" Ino said, finally catching up with the conversation

"First come first served." Sakura retorted.

"I came into the classroom before you!" Ino said back.

"If that's the case than I did. No I did! No I was here first. I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun." the area next to Sasuke quickly became filled with fangirls.

"Sorry, but that position is reserved for anyone who is NOT a fangirl, thank you for applying, have a nice day!" I said with fake emotion.

"You're just like that because you _have_ to sit next to him." Ino said, her voice dripping with venom.

"If I could I would sit _anywhere_ other than next to the emo king of the century." I hissed. Naruto suddenly jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched. Then, the glaring contest of the century occurred. You could see the lightening between their eyes. They got closer and closer. This could only end one way…

"Sasuke-kun just beat him up!" said his fangirls. The student in front of the scene began to move upward. I grabbed Naruto by his hair and jerked him backwards, hard.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Celty-chan, why?" he said on the floor next to the student who had almost knocked him into the worst situation of his youth.

"I just saved both of your asses from being called homosexual for the rest of your lives. Deal with it." I said, throwing him farther from that unpleasant fate. I sat back down and went back to arguing with Saya about who was more annoying, Sakura or Ino. Finally, Iruka came into the classroom.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but…you are still new genin. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, although, because of the odd number of students that graduated, there will be one group of four, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin leader." Iruka said.

"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's group." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura responded.

**"****Emo king thinks that a group will only be a burden to him." **

_'__Saya, for the last time, other peoples thoughts are supposed to be their own.' _ I thought, turning my attention back to Iruka.

"We've arranged the groups so that the overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." He said.

_'__If I'm in the group of four, I want to be with, Hinata, Kiba, does Akamaru count? And Naruto.'_ I thought as Iruka began announcing the teams. I tuned him out for a bit, not really paying attention.

"Next, 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

Naruto jumped up and exclaimed, "Yeah!" While Sakura hung her head sadly in defeat.

"…Uchiha Sasuke and Yuzuma Celty." Sakura and Naruto switched places, emotionally wise. I banged my head against the table, hard.

"Next, 8th group, Hyuga Hinata, "

"Y-Yes." Hinata stuttered.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba smiled a wolfish grin.

"And Aburame Shino."

"Why do you get to be with him?" Ino whisper/yelled at Sakura. Sakura said nothing but continued smirking at Ino.

"Next, 9th group," Iruka continued.

"Why do girls like such a guy anyway?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"I wonder the same thing…" I muttered half-heartedly.

"Don't you even know that Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I'm not a girl." He responded.

"I'm one and I still do not understand what's so great about emo king." I said.

"That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with either of you." Ino sighed.

"Being popular is overrated. I protest popularity." I said.

"10th group, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, "

"Looks like you have to team up with me at least." Shikamaru chuckled. Ino glared at him.

"And…Akimichi Chouji." Iruka finished. "That's it for the groups."

_'__Ow, I just had to hope NOT to get pinky and emo king, the only person I'm compatible with is Naruto.'_ I thought, rubbing my aching head. I was about to ask to change my team, but Naruto beat me to it.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a top student like me have to be in a group with this guy?" Naruto called.

"Sasuke graduated with one of the highest scores, Celty and he tied. And you, Naruto, had the worst scores! This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

"Don't pull my leg block head." Sasuke mumbled. I sighed.

"What did you say?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You want to fight block head?" Sasuke growled.

"Block head?! Why you…" Naruto hissed.

"Stop it boys." I said, my motherly tone turned sickeningly sweet, "We don't want to fight with our new team and everything now do we, ne?" Naruto gulped and sat down. He had faced my rage before, and knew better than to piss me off. Sasuke 'Hn'ed at me.

"I'm going to introduce the jonin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!" He announced.

* * *

Later that day, around lunch time, I sat peacefully listening to the birds from my tree branch, when I hear 'Sasuke' talking to Sakura.

"You have such a charming, large forehead." 'Sasuke' said.

_'__Naruto that is the worst pickup-line I have ever heard.' _I shook my head.

"It makes me want to kiss it." He continued.

**"****Sakura was thinking exactly that just a minute ago…"**

_'__Shut up, I can't hear.'_

"I want to ask you something." 'Sasuke' said. "What do you think about Naruto?"

"He has become accustomed to interfering with my love. He's having fun looking at me having trouble. Naruto knows nothing about me. He's just annoying. I just want you to accept me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her eyes hidden by her hair.

"Just for me to accept you?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"I'll do anything…" she said, blushing, she turned towards him and leaned forward, eyes closed. "I'm desperate."

**"****Humans! Their only twelve and she's having love issues and is trying to have her first kiss with a guy whose despised her, calls her annoying, and is a pessimistic emo king!" **Saya barked.

_'__He's never called her annoying out loud…you've been listening to his thoughts, haven't you?'_

**"****I'm neither denying nor accepting that accusation."** Saya huffed. 'Sasuke' suddenly wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, disappointed that he ran away from kissing her. I wanted to laugh.

**"****Diarrhea, poor kid, missing his first kiss…" **Saya sighed.

_'__Just a second ago you were complaining that they were too young.'_

**"****My opinion changed. You are too young to have your first kiss." **

_'__I'm only a year younger than them!' _

**"****Too. Young. You do not have my blessing, yet." **Saya said.

"I'll be right back!" 'Sasuke yelled as he ran off.

"Sasuke-kun is so shy." Sakura sighed. "I wonder if he needs to settle his feelings." Sasuke, the real Sasuke, walked back to her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy!" she exclaimed. "Are you emotionally prepared? I am. W-Wait…Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke started to walk past her, ignoring her questions. I swung my legs back and forth from my perch.

_'__This is going to be good!'_

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he had such an irregular childhood. Oh, yeah, you know how he doesn't have any parents right? He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I did such things. If you're alone, no one will get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish." She said. I'm pissed now. I jumped from my perch and landed next to Sasuke.

"Don't talk about the solitude of not having a family to go home to that you don't understand." I hissed.

"What? You were here Celty?" Sakura said.

**"****You know, for a kunoichi, she's pretty thick headed."**

"The solitude…You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you." Sasuke finished for me, turning away.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"You're annoying." Sasuke growled and stalked away.

"It was my turn to finish the sentence…" I sighed and also walked away.

_'__Now to find poor Naruto.'_ I thought. I saw him walking back to the bench Sakura sat at, pouting.

"Damn it. Did I eat something weird?" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"I told you to check the expiration date on everything in that fridge of yours, you forgot didn't you?" I said, my hands behind my head.

"It's not that I forgot I was just really excited for the meeting today and…" he started.

"…You forgot?" I finished. Sakura was trying to smile, I think, as we approached.

"Let's go back to the classroom, Naruto and Celty." She said, forcing kindness into her words.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy. "You're trying to trick me, eh Sasuke?"

"No, Naruto, that really is-" I tried to tell him that it really was Sakura.

"I'm not going to fall for it!" he announced as he tried to perform the hand signs for Shadow Replication Justu, only to be interrupted by his stomach. "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch…" he said.

"What the hell is it?" Sakura asked. Naruto ran away, back to the men's room I supposed. "Naruto, you idiot!" I laughed.

_'__What poor jonin soul is going to be stuck with us?'_

* * *

Anon Y. Mous Shy: I know a whole week hasn't gone by but I needed to update this story!

Celty: Yep thanks for reading!

**Saya: Review! We need the motivation!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Note: I deeply apologize for the late update.*bows* My computer's New Year's resolution was to be a bitch._**

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'__Thoughts'_

Celty: We finally get to meet Kakashi! *mini fangirl spaz*

Anon Y. Mous Shy: I sadly though do not own him or Naruto, they belong to Kishimoto. Because of the late update, I am including two episodes in one chapter.

Celty: *continues fangirling*

**Saya: Um, Celty?**

Celty: *giggles* what?

**Saya: You hate fangirls.**

Celty: Yes I do. *serious face* Do you have a point?

**Saya: *sighs* No, just start already.**

* * *

"He's late." Naruto said.

_'__Why, thank you captain obvious!' _We'd been waiting for so long, that I went to my corner seat and started rereading my scroll for the second time today. Naruto currently had his head poked out of the door looking for our very late jounin leader.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still?" Sakura asked.

"But why is our teacher the only one late?" Naruto complained. "All of the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and…"

"Iruka-sensei already went home." I finished for him before returning to my scroll, for yet the third time today.

"That's not very important…Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked. I didn't need to look up.

**"****The eraser trick…" **

_'__He stopped trying that one on me after I taught him how hard I could throw it.'_

**"****That time was funny." **Saya chuckled.

"A jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old bobby trap like that." Sasuke grunted. I rolled my eyes.

**"****He really is an emo king, he can't even ****_try_**** to get a kick out of a good old fashioned prank. He should pull pranks more often, it would lighten his emo cloud."** Saya ranted. Just then, I heard footsteps. I smiled and hid myself deeper into the shadows.

_'__I refuse to be categorized with pinky and emo king.'_

A silver haired jounin stepped through the doors, and the eraser fell onto his head and fell to the ground. Naruto laughed, Sasuke grumbled, and Sakura tried to apologize. I was caught between fangirling and being horrified.

_'__It's _the _Hatake Kakashi! The Sharingan Eye Kakashi! The ninja who was a jounin by age twelve! The ninja who's copied-'_

**"****You fangirl anymore and I will put you in the same category as pinky."** Saya growled. I regained my internally quiet nature and watched Kakashi pick up the eraser.

"Hm, How should I say this…my first impression of you three is…I hate you." He said. I smirked. _Three _when we're a four man group.

"Hey! What about Celty!?"

_'__And, Sakura had to point me out to the one ninja alive that could make me turn into a fangirl.'_

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Me." I stated bluntly, rolling up my scroll and walking to the front of the class room.

"Let's go up to the roof." Kakashi said, turning to leave. We all followed in suit. On the roof, we sat in front of Kakashi who leaned on the guard rail.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we tell and not tell you?" I asked.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and your hobbies. Something like that." Kakashi responded.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." Naruto said.

_'__I have already gotten my hands on his report, even seen his real face without the mask (apparently he wasn't allowed to wear it for his graduation picture) and his past. Seriously, I want to hug this guy.' _Fangirling aside, Kakashi began.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…I have a few hobbies." I sighed, not like he would blab to the world that he had a shitty past.

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura whispered.

_'__Wow! You figured that out all by yourself and thought that none of us heard except you?' _

"Now it's your turn, you, the red head." He said pointing to me. I inwardly sighed.

"My name may or may not be Yuzuma Celty. I like Naruto, as my brother, I also like studying and training. I dislike, his highness, the Emo King, Sasuke, fangirls, squealing, the color pink, people who like someone without a good excuse and call it 'true love', people who choose revenge over friendship, people who are late, and lame excuses. My hobbies… if I told you I would have to kill you. And my dream…" I glanced at Naruto, "Is to keep people close to me safe." Kakashi nodded and turned to Naruto.

"You next."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku's even more. I like it when Celty buys me as much ramen as I want at Ichiraku's. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait to eat the ramen after the hot water is added. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens with Celty, when she feels like it. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages. I'm going to make all of the villagers recognize my existence." He ranted.

"Okay, next." Kakashi sighed. It was Sakura's turn. I put my hands over my ears to block out her fangirling squeals.

"Tell me when it's over." I whispered to Naruto. He nodded. After a moment he tapped me on my shoulder and I took my hands down.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi questioned.

"Celty and Naruto!" she snapped out of her fangirl demeanor very quickly.

**"****Kakashi thinks girls your age are more interested in love than training."**

_'__My respect for him is taking a nose dive…'_

**"****Other than you." **

_'__I loath you when you do that.'_

**"****I love you too! Now quiet, emo king's turn." **Saya barked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to… kill a certain man." He grumbled.

_'__I pity his wife, being used to make little Uchiha babies like that…'_

**"****Naruto is worried that Sasuke is referring to him." **

_'__Of course not, he wants to kill Itachi, his older brother. We spent a whole week reading the Uchiha massacre reports, remember?'_

**"****Ah, yes. But, there is something that still bothers me."**

_'__What might that be?'_

**"****Even though Itachi was an exceptional ninja, how was it possible for him, to single handedly wipe out his whole clan in one night? Not only that, but some ninja in his clan were ANBU like him, how could he take them out so swiftly?" **

_'__You have a point…'_

"Alright," Kakashi said bringing me back to reality, "you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is that, sir?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"First, we're going to do something all five of us can do together." Kakashi replied.

"What is it?" I asked. My interest had spiked. It was unusual for genin to go on missions so early.

"Survival training." Was his response. My stomach dropped. I had checked his records. Not a single genin had passed his survival training.

"Survival training?" Naruto questioned.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura complained.

"We had plenty of training at the academy." I pointed out. Anything to get us out of survival training.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi said.

"Then what kind of training is it?" I asked. I then heard a small chuckle from Kakashi. "What's so funny sensei? Don't tell me you've finally gone nuts and we get a new teacher."

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised." He chuckled. "Out of the twenty-nine graduates, only nine are going to become genins. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is a very hard test with a dropout rate of sixty-six percent."

_'__I already know that…' _I sighed and looked at the sky.

_'__When will this be over?'_

"See? At least three of you are surprised!" he said.

"That's Sasuke's face all the time. Does life surprise him so much?" I asked halfheartedly. Inside I was in a panic. Testing had never been hard for me, but cooperating with anyone other than my circle of friends would be hard.

"No way, I went through so much trouble…Than what was the final exam for?" Naruto complained.

"To pick out the students who _qualify _to become genin." I stated.

"What?!" he shouted. I shook my head, I may be a year younger than him, but I'm much older than him mentally.

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at five a.m.!" Kakashi announced. "Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

**"****What he means to say is arrive at ten a.m. and to eat a good breakfast." **

_'__I gotcha.' _We then returned to our homes. That night, I didn't bother setting an alarm. I wouldn't be bothered if I was late. I woke up at two a.m. I decided now was the best time to go visit the stone. I hadn't visited last night because of the little 'incident' involving Naruto. But, today I was determined to visit them. I skipped up to the stone and wiped away the old chrysanthemums which had turned brown in color over the past day. Today I had a bouquet of wild flowers. After praying for a short while and tracing the names engraved in the stone, I returned to my apartment for a good night's sleep. The next time I woke up it was nine o'clock. I took a much deserved long shower and got dressed. I made myself some cup ramen and ate it. I grabbed my ninja equipment and an apple for the walk. I looked at my hair. It was getting long. I was due for a haircut. Maybe later. I walked as slowly as possible to the training grounds. I sauntered up to the group.

"Hey, Celty, I thought you didn't like it when people were late?" Sakura asked. I shook my head.

" When other people are late, i can be as late as i want to be. Besides, I did my research. Our sensei is always late for everything. He'll be late for his own funeral." I said throwing the apple core I had licked clean into the bushes.

"And you ate breakfast? You're going to get sick." Naruto commented.

"Either way I lose my breakfast. Besides, I can probably stomach anything he has in mind." I stated. Just then, Kakashi appeared.

"Hi fellows. Good morning." He said.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura announced, jumping to their feet.

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" I was beginning to dislike Kakashi. He's late, has lame excuses for being late. But at least he's not all of those and a squealing pink haired fangirl. Kakashi coughed, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's move on…This alarm is set for noon. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi said, motioning to the three wooden posts. I snickered as my three other teammates stomachs groaned out of hunger.

"But wait, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked. Kakashi eye smiled at us.

"Since there's only three, at least one of you will be tied to a log. That person will fail since he or she failed to complete the mission. The person will have to go back to the academy." Kakashi responded, jingling the bells again. "It might be just one, or at least three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get these unless you have the will to kill me." I smiled, the will to kill him? This is a piece of cake…if the others cooperate.

"But that's too dangerous sensei!" Sakura complained.

"Yeah, you couldn't even dodge the chalk eraser." Naruto laughed.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the gut with the lowest score." Kakashi said.

"Treat him as if he were your enemy. If he was your enemy, deadly force might be necessary to complete the mission." I said to my team, looking for a good hiding spot already.

"We're going to start when I say, 'Ready, start.'" Kakashi continued. Naruto charged him impulsively with a kunai in hand, only to have it aimed at the back of his head.

_'__Fast…' _I thought as Kakashi released Naruto.

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you four." Kakashi said. "We're going to start. Ready, start!" I hid in a tree, not too far from the clearing. Knowing Naruto, he's probably…

"Let's have a match fair and square!" he announced. I face palmed.

_'__Idiot, he could have at least taken a hint and hid before confronting Kakashi.'_

"Hey, aren't you a bit weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi asked.

"Celty said my kind of weird was good for society. The only weird thing around here is your hair." Naruto responded, charging Kakashi again. Kakashi then proceeded to pull out a perverted book, Flirting Paradise, I think it was, and lecture Naruto on ninja 101. My attention then drifted to finding my other team mates. I was closest to Sasuke. I body flickered next to him (Saya taught me how to do that when I was really little) and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, ready to strike when he realized I was next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"We need to work together to get the bells so-"

"I don't need your help." He snapped. By now, Kakashi had Naruto hanging upside down from a tree branch. Sasuke saw this as his chance and attacked.

"Wow, too bad it's _another _replacement." I whispered.

"What?" he hissed back. I shook my head and pointed to 'Kakashi'. A 'poof' of smoke revealed that it was just a log.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry, you said you didn't need my help. So, I didn't help." I smirked. Sasuke then ran away, knowing Kakashi had probably pinpointed his location from the attack. I on the other hand looked for Sakura. She was running around, searching for Sasuke no doubt.

"Sakura!" I called, gaining her attention.

"What do _you_ want Celty?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Well, Sasuke didn't want to work together with me. And Naruto won't stand still. So I thought maybe you and I could work-"Again I was cut off.

"I only want to be Sasuke's partner. You and Naruto are on your own." She snapped. She then ran quickly in the Kakashi's direction.

"Wait that's-!" A scream echoed in the forest as Sakura was caught in Kakashi's genjutsu, and fainted. Sighing, I decided to see if Naruto was still in a trap. And he was, hanging upside down by one foot, arms crossed.

"He's right, you fall for the obvious traps." I said cutting him down.

"We should work as a team to get a bell." I continued.

"Celty! Celty! Over there by that rock! There's lunch on that rock!" I looked. Indeed, on the memorial stone there were three lunches.

"Naruto, I don't think cheating will help..."

"He never said that we couldn't!" Naruto chirped and then he ran off to the memorial stone. I sighed and shook my head.

_'__Idiot of idiots…'_

The bell rang before I could ask Sasuke or Sakura again. I trudged to the logs where Naruto was tied up.

"Told you so." I murmured as I sat down.

"Your stomachs are growling, ne?" I said when, on cue, Sakura's and Sasuke's stomachs' groaned hungrily.

"By the way about the results of this training." Kakashi said, "None of you need returning to the ninja academy." We all perked up a little.

"What? All I did was faint. Was that okay?" Sakura asked.

"All I did was try to get us to work together, I didn't even go for a bell." I said. Naruto and Sakura were overexcited. I was not convinced that he was being sincere with us.

_'__Kakashi isn't one to let us off that easily…'_

"Does that mean us four…?" Naruto questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, you four…" Kakashi started, "Should quit being ninjas!" My heart stopped. One of the few people I look up to had just crushed my dreams.

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean?" Naruto shouted. "We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?!"

"It's because you three are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi stated coldly. Sasuke charged him, only to end up on the ground with Kakashi's foot on his head.

"See? You all are just kids." Kakashi said.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

"Did you think being a ninja would be that easy?" I asked my team mates that were still standing. They shook their heads slowly in defeat.

"Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?" Kakashi continued.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"In other words, three of you didn't understand the answer of the test." Kakashi said.

"The answer…?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. The answer to determine whether you fail or pass." Kakashi said.

"We've been asking what that is…" Sakura started.

"Geez, did it ever occur to you that the words 'group' and 'team' mean something?!" I blurted out. I couldn't help it, they were being idiots.

"So what about four people being in a group?!" Naruto yelled in exasperation.

"Teamwork!" Kakashi and I said (I shouted).

"You mean cooperate with each other?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

_'__No, we meant that you needed to kiss each other for a bell.'_

"That's right, but it's too late even if you noticed it." Kakashi continued, "If all four of you came at me at once, you might have been able to get a bell. But that's too bad."

"Why do we need to use teamwork if there's only three bells?" Sakura asked. "If four people work hard to get it, one person will be left out. A group conflict would occur instead of teamwork."

"We're supposed to put the mission in front of our personal wants. This test was set up to make us go against each other. Ne, that right Kakashi-sensei?" I answered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Celty is right. In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but three of you were pathetic." Kakashi lectured, "Sakura! You cared more about Sasuke than Naruto, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was. You even turned down Celty and refused to work with her." Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto! All you did was work on your own, and you didn't take Celty's advice to not try to eat lunch before all of us." Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, "And you assumed that those three would be a burden and tried to do everything yourself. The only one who understood that teamwork was necessary to pass was Celty. She tried to get you to work as a team but you all ignored her suggestions." He said nodding at me, I felt grateful that I had done the correct thing."Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need their individual skills in battle, but teamwork is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork can result in danger or even the death of other team mates. For example…" Kakashi turned back to Sasuke. "Celty, kill Naruto or Sasuke will die." I shrugged.

"We only need a three man team anyway. Bye-Bye Sasuke!" I said.

"How can you say that?" Sakura gasped.

"That's what will happen." Kakashi stated removing the kunai in his hand from Sasuke's throat.

"Oh, you surprised me…" Sakura sighed.

"After someone is taken hostage, you will be forced to make a difficult decision where someone dies." I said. Kakashi nodded and let Sasuke up.

"In every mission, you put your life on the line." He started, "Look at this… the numerous names carved into this stone. All of these names are those praised as heroes in this village."

"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved there! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" Naruto shouted. I hit him on his head. "Celty, what was that for?"

"They're not normal heroes." Kakashi continued.

"So what kind of heroes were they?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. Kakashi stayed quiet. "Come on, tell me!"

"Those who were K.I.A." I said quietly.

"K.I.A.?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Those who were killed in action." I snapped. His smile fell and he looked at the ground.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends were carved here as well." Kakashi continued. We all were quiet for a moment.

"I'll give you one more chance." Kakashi said. "However the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat." He walked up to Naruto. "This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, that person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here, got it?" And with that he flickered away. I immediately took my chopstick and tried to feed Naruto.

"What are you doing? You're going to fail!" Naruto yelled at me.

"I'm a year younger than you, I can afford to try again next year. Besides, I was born to break rules and make new one. New rule, if Naruto doesn't eat, he won't be very helpful if he faints from hunger during the test. Now eat." I said shoving the chopsticks into his mouth.

"Mrph Murmph!" Naruto yelled through the food.

"Celty! You really are going to get in trouble." Sakura said.

"I'm stuck on the same team as you, since you just faint and scream, Naruto would be more helpful than you." I said, continuing to feed Naruto. Eventually, we all were feeding Naruto. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and glared at us.

"You four broke the rule, are you prepared for the punishment?" he then proceeded to perform hand signs and dark thunder clouds rolled over the sky. "Any last words?"

"We pass." I said.

"Huh?" collectively came from my team mates.

"We were supposed to feed Naruto and work as a team. Breaking the rule was part of the test. We are one team, we pass and fail together. The three of us as one." I continued. Staring blankly at my dumbfounded team mates. I turned to Kakashi.

"You guys…" The ominous thunder roared then Kakashi continued, "Pass!"

"Huh? We pass? Celty was right?" Sakura asked as the thunder clouds disappeared.

"You four are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who listened to what I said. "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal" In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called scum. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said. We all smiled. Well, Sasuke smirked.

"He's…He's kind of cool." Naruto said, holding back tears.

"The training ends here. Everyone passes and group seven will begin missions starting tomorrow." Kakashi said giving a thumbs up.

"Yes sir!" Sakura chirped.

"I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said as he turned to leave. We all followed in suit, except for Naruto.

"I KNEW it was going to end like this! Untie the freaking rope!" Naruto yelled. Feeling sorry for him, I untied the rope and walked him home. A few hours later.

* * *

Celty: Yay! Now we get into the Land of Waves arc, and then we get to the chunin exams!

**Saya: Yep, after dinner.**

Celty: Wait, what? No now!

**Saya: Nope! That's for next week. For now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: My next update will be Sunday the 19th because this update was posted earlier than I expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'Thoughts'_

Celty: Regarding a question by Black-White Crow I-

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Am not telling!

Celty: What?! No spoilers? That's no fun.

**Saya: Your expression is funny.**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: I agree, it is amusing. Saya, you haven't done the disclaimer in a while, give it a go.

**Saya: If Anon Y. Mous Shy owned Naruto, she would also have published three Newberry Award winning novels, have won a Nobel Prize and conquered the world. (Which she hasn't…yet.)**

Celty: Seriously, no spoiler? We can't just NOT answer a review like that…

Anon Y. Mous Shy: To answer your question, she will probably have an impact in Shippuuden, but she might not in the first Naruto, depends on how I feel like screwing with the plot. She isn't a self-insert so she doesn't know everything, just some incidents involving her past that are connected to later events in the series. Damn I sound like my cousin, giving an explanation like that…

Celty: Yeah, like the time-

**Saya: Enough ranting! Start already!**

* * *

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

"This is Celty, arrived at point D."

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"You're slow Naruto." I giggled through my headset. Our first real mission was…catching a cat.

"Okay, 7th unit…" Kakashi's voice crackled through the radio.

"The target has moved." I said in a hushed voice.

"After it!" Kakashi replied.

"Okay, he's there." I told my team mates.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked. I glanced around my tree.

"Five meters. I'm ready to go." Naruto said.

"Me, too." I said as well. No matter how much I hated it, we were stuck doing these pathetic D-rank missions. Naruto would start complaining and then-

"I am too." Sasuke said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Same here." Sakura whispered.

"Go!" Kakashi said after a moment's pause. We all jumped from our hiding places at almost the same second, but Naruto beats us to the cat.

"I got you!" he exclaimed, only to be mauled by Tora's sharp claws.

"Yeah, you got 'im all right." I grumbled shaking my head.

"Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?" Kakashi asked over the headset.

"It's the target for sure." Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's cries of pain.

"Okay. 'Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet' complete." Kakashi responded.

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we can go on?!" Naruto and I shouted over the headset. Not hearing a reply, I worried that we may have over done it.

_'Nah, no way…'_ I thought as we took Tora back to the Hokage Tower. I was especially wary of Tora. Naruto only had a fox demon inside him, how Tora would respond to a wolf demon was unimaginable. I had to resist the urge to eat the cat best I could. Kakashi arrived a few minutes later than us.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"You see, at the hospital, I met a wonderful nurse who happened to-"

"Oh! My cute Tora." The owner's voice came, cutting his lame excuse off.

"I kinda sorta feel bad for it…" I said as Sakura handed the cat to the owner who the proceeded to smother it.

"Oh, my cute Tora!" She repeated. "I was so worried about you!"

"The cat's getting what he deserves." Naruto stated.

"No wonder he ran away…" Sakura whispered.

"Now then," the Hokage started, "Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is…"

_'Please be good, please be dangerous!' _I thought.

"…Babysitting Yojyu-sama's son. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potato's at…" I was about to politely object when Naruto beat me to it. In a not so polite fashion.

"No!" he shouted. "No thanks to all of those. I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

_'It's not like the rest of us don't think that… besides, he was bound to do it sooner or later.'_

**"And sooner it was. But remember, you're still genin, it's not as if you would get an A-ranked mission." **

"Idiot!" Iruka called, snapping me out of my conversation with Saya, "You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience!"

"No offense Sensei, but how does digging up potatoes help us in battle?" I asked.

"Celty's right! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto followed up. Kakashi then hit him over the head, causing him to ungracefully fall to the floor.

"Cut it out." Kakashi said. The Hokage then explained the ninja ranks and how they corresponded to mission ranks. Ignoring him, Naruto and I somehow got into a deep conversation about ramen.

"So how about tonkotsu ramen?" I asked.

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday so I'm going to eat miso ramen today." Naruto told me.

"Listen!" The Hokage snapped.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You always lecture us like that, pops." I sighed. "But Naruto isn't the kid who pulls pranks anymore, minus the eraser trick he pulled on Kakashi-sensei, he hasn't pranked all week." Naruto nodded and puffed up his cheeks childishly, turning his back to the Hokage.

"Okay, I understand." The Hokage said. I blinked in surprise, I had expected to be scolded. "If you insist…I'll allow you to take on a C-ranked mission. To escort a certain person."

"Yes!" I fist pumped.

_'Not a B-ranked, but close enough!'_

"Really?" Naruto said in disbelief, "Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"

"Don't get so hasty…" I said trying to calm him down.

"I'll introduce him now." The Hokage continued. "Can you please come in now?" We all faced the door and in came…a drunk.

**"What a disappointment, it could have least been someone who was sober…"** Saya sighed.

"What? They're all kids?" he asked before taking another long swig of sake. "Hey is the smallest one, the little red head girl really a ninja?" I was taking personal offense.

"To resist the urge to murder you," I said calmly "I am a year younger than them and for the sake of your well being, NEVER call me little, small, petite, of any other words in that general size range." My eyes were closed and I had a faint smile on my face, the look I got when Naruto had pissed me off or tried to prank me, and he knew what it meant.

"Hey, Celty…he didn't mean it…" Naruto gulped when I opened my eyes and my smile widened.

"Or shall we skip the pleasantries? I'm going to kill you!" I charged him, only to be caught by Kakashi who'd once made the mistake about commenting on my size.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort idiot." He said before letting me go after I calmed down. The man took another long sip of sake before focusing his bloodshot eyes on us.

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have you protect my life with yours while I complete the  
bridge."

"Do we have to?" I asked glancing up at Kakashi who nodded. With my head hung in defeat, I marched home to pack for the trip. I didn't need to pack much, for most of my necessities were in the storage seals on my cloak, but I did pack extra chakra thread in case my cloak ripped, although it is very hard to do so. I also packed a few extra changes of black tang tops and pants with a first aid kit. Satisfied with my inventory, I met the others and Tazuna at the village gates. As soon as we had left the village, Naruto turned around and shouted,

"All right!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Let's go!"

"What are you so excited about?" I asked walking over to him.

"Because I've never left the village before." He said. Tazuna pointed at him.

"Hey are these two squirts really cut out for this mission?" he asked. I smiled at him the best I could trying to not kill him. Although my fists tightened, but I said nothing. What I thought was a different matter.

_'Sexist, drunk, moronic pig.'_

**"How dare he think so lowly of the jinchuriki?" **Saya growled.

_'But he doesn't know that-'_

**"I'm making a point!"**

"I, a jounin, will be accompanying you." Kakashi said evenly, "There is no need to worry."

_'Even he thinks I'm not capable…' _I sulked in self-pity for a moment before smiling. _'This is my first mission, if I can prove myself to all of them, I won't be considered weak anymore!' _

"Hey, geezer," Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Tazuna, "Don't underestimate ninjas! I and Celty are great ninjas! I'm an elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day, and Celty will be my right hand woman! The names' are Uzumaki Naruto and Yuzuma Celty! Remember them!"

"You mean 'Celty and I are great ninjas'. Watch your grammar. And I'm no one's woman." I sighed putting my hands on my hips. Tazuna took another sip of sake before peering over his glasses to look at Naruto and me.

"The Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I think it's impossible for a guy like you can become one."

"Shut up! Naruto works harder than anyone else and has the guts to do the impossible." I growled.

"When I become Hokage you _will have to _notice me and respect me!" Naruto retorted.

"I won't brats. Even if you become Hokage." Tazuna grumbled. Naruto charged Tazuna to be caught by Kakashi.

"Can I pretty please kill him?" I asked blinking innocently at Kakashi.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed.

"No, neither of you can." Kakashi said calmly.

"No! No, just let me hit him just once!" Naruto pleaded, continuing to struggle against Kakashi's grip. I flinched, smelling the scent of other ninja. Although they had hidden their chakra signature well, their scent hadn't been concealed very well at all.

"Something the matter Celty?" Sakura asked as we started walking.

"No, just jumpy." I said smiling brightly back at her. "Hold on! Do you, wait for it, care about what happens to me?" I asked sarcastically. She blinked and then started to walk faster.

"Why would I care about an idiot like you?" she growled. I laughed and continued to walk.

"Hey, Tazuna-san," I started, trying to be nicer to the *cough* sexist pig *cough* "You're from the Country of Wave right?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Is it true that there are no ninja there?" I asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the Country of Wave." Kakashi responded. He then explained how certain countries have ninja and how others don't. I never really paid much attention because I had caught the scent of the foreign ninja from earlier. After walking for a short while, we came upon a puddle. After deciding that although it would be amusing, it was a bad idea to step in the puddle, I nudged Kakashi, although he did not respond, his body language told me he had noticed it too. Not a moment after we had passed, I sensed movement. Spiked chains shot from behind and looped around Kakashi, cutting him into pieces. I wanted to laugh, honestly, he had been using a substitution justu for a while now, but the shocked look of my team mates told me they hadn't been paying attention.

"What?!" Exclaimed my friends. Sakura and Naruto were freaking out, afraid that their beloved sensei was dead, I on the other hand was focusing on the battle.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. The ninja then flickered behind him. He froze up.

"Second one." They hissed. I promptly kicked one as hard as I could in the shin, hearing a satisfied crack, I jumped back and turned their attention away from my terrified friend. Sasuke followed up my distraction by attacking directly. He jumped up into the air and used a kunai and shuriken to pin their spiked chain to a tree.

"It won't come out!" said one of the ninja.

_'No duh!'_

Sasuke landed on one of each ninjas' mechanical hands. He balanced on them with his hands and kicked each ninja at the same time in the face. They fell backward, the chain snapping from the force of Sasuke's kick. Sasuke jumped back to the ground. One of the freed ninja went straight for Tazuna.

**"Interesting, the only reason they would go for a civilian was if-" **

_'No time to think, be quiet!'_

Sakura's eyes were wide with fright as the ninja raced towards her. His leg, though most likely fractured, was still usable.

"Stay back mister." Sakura spluttered as she moved in front of Tazuna.

_'I should fix that leg for him, shouldn't I?'_ I thought almost sadistically as I ran to him and gave him a solid knee to the stomach. He fell, almost instantly, unconscious. Kakashi, whom was previously thought to be mincemeat by my team mates, caught both of the ninja by their neck under each of his arms.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly as if he had been there the whole time, which, he had been. "Naruto, sorry for not helping right away. I didn't think you'd freeze up like that." He walked up to the rest of the team who stood a little ways away from Naruto. "Anyways, Sasuke, Celty, good job. You too Sakura." I felt guilty. Me and Naruto always did everything together, we were scolded together, pranked together, ate together, and so on. But not having Naruto being praised by my side made my heart twinge.

"Hey." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to flinch. "Are you hurt…Mr. Scardy Cat?" he asked smirking. I glowered at him, realizing I was at fault too. I had not tried to help him fight, I was so preoccupied with the rest of the battle, and I forgot my best friend.

"Were you this confident the first time you had to see a battle?" I hissed at Sasuke, he flinched this time, but turned away and said nothing.

_'Why couldn't I have snapped him out of it…?' _I thought looking at my adopted brother. I noticed she had a small cut on his left hand.

"Ne, Naruto." I said gaining the attention of my now enraged and insulted team mate. "Those guys had poison on their claws, we need to get it out right away."

"What?" he asked. Kakashi nodded.

"We have to open up your wound and leech the poisoned blood out." He confirmed, still holding the unconscious enemy.

"Don't move around too much, otherwise the poison will spread throughout your body at a rapid pace." I said beginning to walk up to him.

"By the way Tazuna-san…" Kakashi continued.

"W-What is it?" Tazuna stuttered.

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi said.

_'Mwahaha! Now Kakashi is going to grill him for answers!'_

**"Your negative emotions towards those who doubt you are most frightening."**

_'Says the giant wolf demon.'_

**"You have no choice in what I think."**

After the ninja had been secured to a tree, Kakashi began to explain to us about where they were from.

"These guys are chunin-class ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The ninja from that village are known to keep fighting no matter what the cost."

"How were you able to detect our action?" asked one of the ninja.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it is sunny today, so a puddle of water shouldn't exist. It was so obvious, one of my genin noticed it long before you attacked." Kakashi explained.

"Why did you let the kids fight and why didn't the brat who knew say anything before the attack?" Tazuna questioned.

"If he wasn't as lazy as he is, he could have killed these two without a second thought. But he wanted to see who their target was." I said turning to Tazuna. "And he found out rather quickly."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked irritably.

"In other words," Kakashi said, also turning to Tazuna, "Were you being targeted, or was it someone from our ninja group. We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by ninja."

"A C-ranked escort is only for the protection against armed groups such as gangs and robbers, if you were being targeted by enemy ninja, this would be above a B-rank mission, ne, am I right Kakashi-sensei?" I said. "This wasn't part of the mission, we as genin, do not have the experience nor training for this mission." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"She's right, this mission is out of our league." Sakura said.

"You agreed with me on something? Man, the adrenaline must still be rushing to my head, 'cause you'd never agree with an idiot like me!" I said dramatically throwing my arms in the air. She scowled at me but turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"Our job was to protect and support you until you finished the bridge. If other ninja are our enemy, this would be a very expensive B-rank mission. It looks like you had your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details." Kakashi said.

"Let's quit." I gawked at Sakura, she may be a fangirl, but this was almost as lazy as Shikamaru.

"Quit? What, are we five year olds who are tired of playing ninja and can go home and have dinner when we feel like it? No way am I quitting, you can march home a failure by yourself thank you very much." I scoffed, turning my back to her.

"But we need anesthesia to take the poisoned blood out of Naruto." She said. "We need to go back to the village to see a doctor!"

"This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village for someone to see Naruto's hand." Kakashi said. I noticed Naruto glaring at his injured hand.

_'Don't tell me he's going to do what I can hear him thinking he's going to do…?'_

**"Yep!" **

Naruto then proceeded to take out a kunai and stab his hand. A rather bone headed move, but it got the poison out.

"Why am I so different…Why am I always…Damn it!" he growled.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked in shock.

"He's clearly making a point." I said casually.

"I should be stronger…I've accomplished lots of missions…and I've practiced techniques everyday…I'm never going to do something that requires someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened, or run away and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai! The mission is still on." He said. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good speech and all, and good job removing the poison, but…" I glanced at the blood running down his arm "By this point you're more in danger of dying of blood loss than poison." After a moment of silence, Naruto began to freak out. I laughed openly at his reaction.

"It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously." Kakashi said eye smiling at Naruto.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Naruto said jumping from side to side. "I can't die like this!"

"Show me your hand." Kakashi commanded calmly. Naruto stopped his little panic attack to show his hand to Kakashi. Kakashi examined it for a moment before wrapping the bandages around it.

**"You felt Kyubi-san's chakra for a moment there too, right?" **Saya asked.

_'Yeah, probably what Kakashi was so interested in a moment ago….'_

"Celty! We're going to leave you behind!" Naruto yelled from up the road.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

_ 'A good mission has just become great!'_

* * *

Celty: Ne, you didn't do such a great fight scene…

**Saya: Shut up, I liked it…**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Sorry if it's a crappy fight scene. I've never really written one before, so I apologize once more to try and make it better next time.

**Saya: Why doesn't one of our readers be so kind as to tell us what they think? Hm?**

Celty: She's trying to tell you to give a frigging review.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal Speech

**Demon Speech**

_'Thoughts'_

Celty: Yay! We're back. Sorry if this chapter is not the best. Anon spent the whole week studying for her midterms so she couldn't work on it.

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Yes, I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. *bows*

**Saya: Begin! Wait, we're forgetting something…**

Celty: Anon Y. Mous Shy is not the amazingly brilliant owner of Naruto, Kishimoto is.

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Yes, I am only the somewhat amazing owner of my Ocs, including Celty and Saya.

**Saya: Now that that's done, begin!**

* * *

"The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead." Sakura whispered.

_'No duh Sherlock.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. We were on a boat crossing a small body of water to reach the Country of Wave. But, I had to agree with Sakura, the fog was unsettlingly thick.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon." The man who'd given us a ride said in a hushed tone. "If we move alongside the bridge, we'll be at the Country of Wave." As if on cue, the bridge appeared at the right of the small watercraft we were residing in, making us seem as ants in comparison to a park bench.

"It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shhh, Naruto." I chided. "Why do you think we are not using the motor?"

"In other words, if we get caught, we're on trouble." The man explained. Naruto instantly clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Tazuna-san…" Kakashi started "Before the boat gets to the pier, there is something I need to ask you." Tazuna glanced downwards, not meeting Kakashi's gaze. "The identity of the one who are after you, and why they are after you."

"Or we could call off the mission when you get ashore, Tazuna-san." I sighed, putting my hand into the cool water. The rhythmic waves were rather relaxing in this situation in my opinion. I pulled my hand out and turned to face him. As did my other teammates.

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story." Tazuna grumbled. "I mean, I would like for you to hear my story." We all gave silent permission by continuing to stare at him. "As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is out for my life."

"An extremely terrible man?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes." Was the bridge builder's response.

"Who is it?" Kakashi continued.

"You should have all at least heard his name…" Tazuna said "Marine transportation billionaire, Gatoh."

"The dude from the Gatoh Company?" I asked, my interest spiking. "He one of the richest guys in the world."

"Who's that? What?" Naruto asked. I sighed.

"Really rich famous man wants Tazuna-san dead. Correct?" I said, turning back to the bridge builder.

"Yes, he's the president of a marine transportation company on the outside…" Tazuna replied "But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of Wave. He entered this country, using violence and wealth as his shield and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of Wave, controlling the sea means controlling the wealth, politics, and people of this island. And the one thing Gatoh is afraid of is…"

"The completion of the bridge which would create a pathway for economic growth and industry to come to the island from the mainland." I said, nodding my head in understanding.

"I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, would become an obstacle for him." Sakura said.

"Then, those ninja were sent by Gatoh." Sasuke continued.

"Most likely." I confirmed.

"But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man who uses ninjas. Why did you hide this from us?" Kakashi asked.

"If I recall, the Country of Wave is a rather poor country. Am I right?" I asked.

"Correct, even the feudal lord has very little money." Tazuna said. "And we do not have very much money either."

"I see, you didn't have the funds to afford a B-rank or above mission." I said.

"If you quit the mission, I'll probably be killed…" Tazuna started. "But there's no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute, eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more. And my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha ninja for the rest of her lonely life. But it's not your fault."

**"Dear me, he's trying to guilt trip us as humans do when feeling threatened and or in need of assistance by a less than willing party." **

_'Indeed. No way can we turn this down.'_

"I guess it can't be helped! Let's continue escorting him. Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" I said with an overly lighthearted smile.

"I guess so, Celty-chan." He responded in an equally happy tone.

_'What's with that honorific? He's never called me 'Celty-chan' before…'_

"That's good to hear." Tazuna said snapping me from my thoughts.

**"Translated, he said "I won."**

_'It's really not that hard to notice.'_

"We're almost there." Our rower told us. I sniffed the salty air and could smell the faint scent of humans and vegetation from the island through the mist.

"It looks like we are unnoticed." I said more to myself than the others.

"Good." Tazuna responded. We passed beneath a smaller bridge and on the other side the mist had cleared revealing a beautiful little fishing village. At the dock, we all jumped off of the boat and thanked the man for risking his life to ferry us to the island.

"All right, take me home safely." Tazuna ordered. I sighed.

_'I detest being ordered around. Other than that, I should be worried about enemies. If they realize the chunin weren't enough, we'll probably be fighting jounin at best. Kakashi could do it, he's ex-ANBU, but it's the rest I'm worried about-'My_ thoughts were cut off yet again abruptly by the sound of Naruto throwing a kunai at a tree. I flinched from the sudden sound but said nothing, as I had not sensed anything out of the ordinary. A faint chakra signature brushed the edge of my senses, but was merely a rabbit.

"Oh, it was just a mouse…" Naruto said aloofly.

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted and I grumbled at the same time.

"Please Naruto, stop throwing your kunai so abusively." Kakashi asked. "It's dangerous in the first place."

"Hey dwarf! Don't scare us!" Tazuna who'd been previously laughing shouted.

"I thought Celty was the short one…" Naruto started but didn't finish when I smiled at him.

"Say one more word about my height. I dare you." I said sweetly. The rabbit who'd brushed my senses earlier moved, catching Kakashi's and Naruto's attention.

"There!" Naruto said, throwing a kunai. Thankfully, it hadn't hurt the rabbit, if you exclude a near death experience.

_'I'm almost happy I never made him practice with me for more than an hour each week.' _I thought as Naruto walked over to the traumatized hare.

"Naruto! Look what you've done." Sakura commanded. At the sight of the terrified rabbit, Naruto panicked, knowing Sakura and I would have given him new bruises on his cranium.

"Rabbit?" he exclaimed running to the white furred rodent.

_'Wait, white fur on a snow hare in summer means it was raised away from the light in a controlled environment…it's a substitution!' _Just then, a new scent reached me.

"Get down!" I yelled as I threw myself to the ground, feeling the wind from a  
blade swipe over my head. Getting up, I observed a man standing on the blade's handle as the rest of the blade was wedged in a nearby tree. He had what appeared to be arm warmers with a, for lack of a better term, cow print that went from his wrist to his elbow. Similar leg warmers extended from his ankle to his knee. He was wearing no shirt, his dark gray brown skin exposed and blue gray pants with vertical stripes. He had bandages around his neck and lower face, in much the same fashion as Kakashi did with his mask.

"Oh my, my," Kakashi said, breaking the tension, "You are Momochi Zabuza, an exiled ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

**"Oo…can we fight him? He must be strong."**

_'No.'_

**"But-"**

_'No, you know better than to show off in front of the enemy.' _Saya said nothing else, but I could feel her annoyance like a pebble in my shoe. Naruto charged, refusing to be beat by Sasuke in their little battle for acknowledgement. He was stopped by Kakashi who held his arm in front of him.

"You're in the way, stay back, everyone." Kakashi said.

"Why?!"Naruto hissed in anger.

"He's much better than those guy from earlier Naruto. Let Kakashi handle this." I answered.

"If he is our enemy…" Kakashi said lifting his left hand to his headband. "I can't win like this."

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Zabuza said, catching our attention. I could practically hear the suspicious thoughts swirling about Sasuke's head. Oh wait, I can.

"I'm sorry, but you need to hand over the old geezer." He continued.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san. Don't join the battle." Kakashi ordered. We each took a position around Tazuna, kunai drawn. Sakura was facing the front next to Sasuke and Naruto while I was around back though facing the front behind Sasuke. Kakashi lifted his headband revealing an old scar running vertically down his eye. He then opened his eye, revealing the full three pronged Sharingan. I nearly threw another fangirl session, but, Sasuke's presence prevented me from doing so.

"I'm am honored to see the famed Sharingan I've heard so much about." Zabuza said.

"You guys have been saying Sharingan but what is it?" Naruto asked innocently.

_'That would be Sasuke Uchiha's department…' _I thought glancing at him.

"Sharingan…the eye creates it and it is the power that the pupil generates. People who use *doujutsu are said to have the eye power to see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, canceling their affects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess." The Uchiha explained. "But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possess."

"It can also be used to copy techniques and to cast genjutsus on enemies." I finished. I couldn't help it, I'm practically brimming with fangirl energy.

"Correct, you're a smart little girl, aren't you?" Zabuza said.

"So I've been told, creepy bastard." I growled, attempting not to charge foolishly.

_'Deep breaths, focus on something irrelevant, like emo king's gravity defying hair.' _After I had calmed myself trying to logically make sense of hair that looks like a chickens ass painted raven black and plopped on Sasuke's head, I looked for any possible weak points in our defense. We had completely surrounded Tazuna, blocking him off from Zabuza.

_'God, try saying that five times fast.' _

"Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that old geezer right away. But Kakashi it seems I have to kill you first." Zabuza said as he flickered away.

"He's over there! And he's on top of the water." Naruto announced. Zabuza made a hand sign and his chakra flared into the water.

_'What's he doing with all that chakra…?' _

"Mist concealment." Zabuza whispered as small water molecules filled the air around him.

"He disappeared." Sakura said.

"Not disappeared, hiding like a coward is more like it." I hissed almost inaudibly back to her.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He'll come after me first but…"Kakashi began.

"What is he?" Sakura asked.

"Allow me to explain. He is a defected ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist who killed several students in his chunin exam earning the title 'Demon of the Mist' he uses a silent killing technique where, well, it's self-explanatory. He kills you silently. So, it's a possibility that you'll be dead before you notice it, ne." I explained. Kakashi nodded.

"I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential." Kakashi admitted. "So don't let your guard down."

"But if you fail, you're only going to die." I said almost with a smile on my face.

"You're too carefree." Sakura complained.

"You're too innocent." I hissed back, sensing a rise in tension.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't notice, now, be quiet." I snapped. Again, I can't help it, the silence was making me tense. Not to mention Kakashi was next to invisible in the thick fog.

"Sensei!" Sakura said.

"For the last time be quiet, I need to hear them!" I growled.

"Eight points." A disembodied voice echoed in the mist. "The larynx, spine, liver, lungs, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart."

"You know, you should have been a surgeon." I sighed trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Very funny." Zabuza said, his voice becoming easier to pinpoint, "Now which vital organ do you wish to be your fatal wound?"

We waited in silence. Goddamned silence. I felt a small spike in Kakashi's chakra as he flared it to blow away some of the fog, making him visible to my team mates and I.

Mist began to fill the air once again and my teammates tensed as a wave of killer intent washed over us. Sasuke more than the rest.

"Hey, Emo king?" I whisper asked when I saw him beginning to turn his own kunai on himself. He turned to me, eyes wide with fright. Never had I seen him so…vulnerable. "You still have a job to do in this world. Don't stop it all now."

"She's right Sasuke." Kakashi said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you four with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." He turned and eye smiled at us and Sasuke began to relax. I however, felt a sudden rush of air behind me.

"I don't know about that." Zabuza said as he crouched inside of our protective formation. "This is the end." Kakashi flickered and shoved his kunai into Zabuza's abdomen. I noticed something was wrong when he started bleeding water.

"Kakashi! Behind you!" I shouted.

"Die!" Zabuza said swinging his massive sword at the silver haired jounin. He cut through 'Kakashi' in a single swipe. The real Kakashi stepped behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move." Kakashi advised him. "This is the end." But, somewhere in my conscience, I knew it was only the end of the beginning.

* * *

Celty: Finally!

**Saya: That was exhausting.**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: You didn't do anything.

Celty: Nope! By the way, our readers should expect some insight of my past in the next chapter of Anon can make it work the way she wants it to.

**Saya: And Anon gets things she wants the way she wants them. No exceptions.**

Anon Y. Mous Shy: Cut the crap you two. You all know the drill, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
